1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a waterproof casing for an electronic device, and more particularly to a waterproof casing that has good applicability.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic device has a waterproof casing and multiple electronic elements mounted in the waterproof casing. The waterproof casing prevents liquid such as water from permeating into the waterproof casing. Thus, the electronic elements are protected by the waterproof casing and work well. Therefore, waterproof casings of different standards are respectively appropriative for corresponding to electronic devices of different standards. Each appropriative waterproof casing of one standard can only correspond to electronic devices of a particular standard. Thus, the waterproof casing has insufficient applicability.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a waterproof casing for an electronic device to obviate the aforementioned problems.